Darkened Skies
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: Abused and neglected by their father, Jacob, Aster, and Jack run away to make a better life. They will go through the danger of being tormented, trials, and just trying to stick together. Can they get through in one piece? I OWN OCS AND WARNINGS ARE INSIDE! Rated T because I'm cautious!


Darkened Skies

**This idea came in my creative head and I wanted to share it! Enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: Abuse, sexual mentions of abuse [not to bad of rape], blood, mild cursing, and I guess something else that I'm missing?**

**Disclaimer~**

**Jack or Jackson Frost Overland: fourteen**

**E. Aster Bunnymund Overland: eighteen**

**Jacob Wynters Overland: Nineteen**

* * *

Jacob hissed as he was harshly thrown to the wall and slumped to the floor with a thud. "Next time I said to come here you better do it, you little fucker," Adrien screamed. Jacob held in a cry as he felt the man's boot connect with his stomach in a brutal force.

In the corner, a younger boy sat sobbing in the arms of another boy, who tried his hardest to sush him; This was Jack and Aster. Adrien took his attention off of Jacob and stalked towards the two other _siblings _of Jacob, and grabbed Jack by the arm, yanking him from Aster grip.

"Let 'im go, ya bastard!," Aster said, attacking his father to get to his little brother, only to be thrown into Jacob. Jack continued crying in fear and Adrian yanked his locks, making the boy cry in pain.

"Shut the hell up!," Adrien demanded.

Immediately, Jack did so, sniffling and trying his best to hold back his whimpers, afriad to scream. Adrien grinned at Jack's obedience and rubbed the boy's cheek lovingly, but not in a fatherly way. "Would you like to be daddy's _bitch,_ Jackie?," he crooned darkly, grazing his teeth between Jack's neck.

Jack shivered, helplessy allowing tears to silently leak down his face in fear. "J-just st-stop," he whispered. The next thing that happened was Adrien being tackled by a body and being held to the floor. "_Don't touch him, you sick fuck!," _Jacob screamed, hitting punches to the man's face.

His triumph only lasted secomds before Adrien rolled over on top of him and started slapping, hitting, and just beating the boy non-stop. Aster took this opportunity to rush over to the frightened Jack.

"_Stop! Adrien please!," _Jack shrieked, wanting to help his older brother, but Aster held him back for his safety. Moments of heart sickening, Adrien stood and kicked Jacob in the gut; Jacob lurched with a cough. Looking at Jack and Aster- but mostly at Jack, the man said, "Get to bed. Now before I break your asses as well. Jackie might get lucky and have his tonight."

Jack gagged in disgust by the statement and leaned closer into his brother's arms, wanting to feel that safeness. Aster took no hesitation to hold his little brother tighter. He just wanted to puke right then and there. Gow sick can this guy get? Once Adrien walked away, the two instantly crouched beside Jacob, who was in unbearable pain.

"Jacob? C-come on, A-Adrien will hurt you a-again," Jack sobbed.

Jacob only closed his eyes, failing to stop the tears from leaking. "I'm... I'm so sorry Jack that I can't provide a better life for all of us. I'm so sorry."

The three sat there for only minutes before helping Jacob to his feet. "Ah!," Jacob cried, holding his side. Aster lifted his brother's shirt up, revealing a large bruise and assumed a broken rib, maybe mpre.

"Tomorrow, we'll take ya ta the docta. Right now let's get ta bed."

In agreement, they walked to their room, but the problem was that each had seperate rooms. "Jack...Is not sleeping alone. Not tonight," Jacob said firmly. Jack sighed sadly.

"Jacob, Adrien will-"

"I don't give a damn what that bastard does. He won't... _Have his way _with you," Jacob prtested. Defeated, they all walked to one room and locked the door securely. Instead of sleeping on the bed, Jacob sat in his recliner.

"You guys get to bed. I'll keep watch," he said.

"Jake no, yer hurt an' ah can't sleep knowing what will happen if Adrien comes in," Aster muttered. "I will be fine," Jacob swore. The Aussie frowned then sat on the floor next to the eldest.

"Then Ahm stayin' up with ya."

Jacob could not help but smile at his brother's stuborness and allowed Aster to stand his position, but looked at Jack. "You go to sleep Jack. We'll watch over you," he said gently. Jack hesitated to do so, but seeing there was no chance to argue, he laid down on the bed and fel asleep.

"Don't worry, Jacob. Mum would be proud of us," Aster whispered.

Jacob smiled...

"Yeah... I guess she would."

* * *

**So? Should I go on? PLEASE show your support!**


End file.
